


Working Towards the Fall

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles looking at characters in Radiant Garden after the end of Birth By Sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xehanort

The fire’s soft crackling would have lulled him to sleep, had he not been drowning in tea since he woke. There was so much to read, so much lost understanding to be recovered....

So much anger to understand, felt every time he approached the subject of his lost memories.

In present experience, what defies his understanding is more obvious. Why should Braig’s presence soothe that ache? The knowing light in his eyes, the sharpness of his smile, make Xehanort want to attack.

Yet the man enters, begins rambling about his day to Xehanort, and he cannot bring himself to leave.


	2. Braig

When the shock wore off, he found himself compensating like the doctors said.

 _Sort_ of. It wasn’t with the other senses so much as with magic. He’d always been more aware than most of the defining pull that his later teachers would call gravity magic. Now he’s hyper-aware, feels the shape and the weight of things that he’d never gotten before.

When that disagrees with what his vision’s telling him? He ignores his sight.

His aim has never been better. He takes to leaving the castle on breaks, playing with the new possibilities.

Sometimes Dilan joins him. _That’s_ fun.


	3. Dilan

What first draws his eye is not the man’s martial prowess, although he is fairly good for a _sniper_. But when he begins to notice that the watchful quality of Braig’s gaze _never_ falters...

As he observes events and people being directed in Braig’s favor without the man having done for which he could be held accountable...

The next time he touches his hair, Dilan merely tilts his head sufficiently that he can observe Braig’s expression. “You needed something, Captain?”

Such a violent edge to his smile. “Nah. How ‘bout you?”

Who could resist the promise of violence in it?


	4. Even

“It’s not as if it’s anything you’re unfamiliar with, Even.” Dilan says in low tones, and if he didn’t know the man better he’d think he was laughing at him.

“My familiarity with the _subject_ has nothing to do with it.” he almost snarls, turning to find Dilan regarding him with a disgustingly familiar expression. Presumptuous bastard.

“Perhaps it has less to do with the subject matter, and more to do with lack of familiarity with the other participants?”

He’s almost purring now!

“With... Braig, perhaps?”

He doesn’t manage to turn away before he sees the triumph in Dilan’s expression.


	5. Aeleus

He remembers the monsters that plagued the Garden before their newest arrival.

This thing feels different, for all that it melts into the stone as the smallest of those did. It’s more solid in some way he cannot quite define, almost natural in its way.

Clearly a predator, by the way it approaches Even.

Who is holding a shield and a small knife, and looks ridiculous. Not that he has any intention of saying so. He works his way to Even carefully, eliminating the creatures as he goes.

The calculation in his eyes demands the question. “What have you done?”


	6. Ienzo

There is something alike in the sound of thier voices. Though he does not put it into words.

In the way that they laugh, in the shape of a smile, they reflect each other almost as mirrors. He does not speak of it.

He watches quietly as his adopted father drifts closer to the newest addition to the castle, to the group forming around Braig, and he remembers that before this there were other things.

There were his own home, his own parents.

There were nights spent concealed in the draperies, listening to Ansem talk to another man named Xehanort.


	7. Isa

The pain is killing him, but listening to Lea scream himself hoarse is worse. Threats, pleading, whatever, it doesn’t matter. He’s only giving the monsters what they want.

They’re too far apart for Lea to hear him. Isa doesn’t have the energy to scream.

He doesn’t have the energy to argue. Not the first time the silver haired apprentice shows up. Isa watches him, he watches Isa. That’s all.

The next time he speaks, low and compelling, about the darkness in people’s hearts. About how all this has a purpose and Isa can know, if he just does one thing...


	8. Lea

The roof of this cell is pretty boring.

There’s definitely something wrong with thinking about that now, but it happens. When he’s not wondering if Isa’s still alive, and if his parents miss him, and why nobody seems to notice what’s going on around here.

Okay, he’s part of what’s going on around here and doesn’t know. But hey, who talks to lab rats, right?

Right.

So it’s pretty confusing when Isa opens his door - Isa! And stands there stiff as anything while Lea holds him and just shakes for a minute before he grabs his hand - and sees _him_.


	9. Kairi

It’s quiet out. Nothing really looks wrong, the sun is shining the same as it always does. The air is warm, and they’re far enough into summer that most of the flowers have stopped blooming.

The fountain is flowing clean and bright.

There are people around, fewer now than before, but that’s been happening for awhile. She’s almost used to it, except for the nightmares. She’s just as glad she doesn’t remember them.

She only notices after she’s given up and found Yuffie instead. They’re getting icecream when she turns around to look at the castle.

It looks bruised.

“Kairi?”


End file.
